Adams County, Ohio
| seat wl = West Union | city type = village | largest city wl = West Union | area_total_sq_mi = 586.25 | area_land_sq_mi = 583.87 | area_water_sq_mi = 2.38 | area percentage = 0.41% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 28550 | density_sq_mi = 48.89 | time zone = Eastern | UTC offset = -5 | DST offset= -4 | footnotes = | web = www.adamscountyoh.com | named for = John Adams |}} Adams County is a county located in the state of Ohio, United States. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 28,550, which is an increase of 4.5% from 27,330 in 2000. It is named after John Adams, the second President of the United States. Its county seat is West Union. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.59%) is land and (or 0.41%) is water. It includes many parks and preserves including one of Ohio's greatest archeological wonders, the Serpent Mound at the Serpent Mound State Memorial in Locust Grove, Ohio. Serpent Mound lends its name to the Serpent Mound crater, the eroded remnant of a huge ancient meteorite impact crater. Adjacent counties *Highland County (north) *Pike County (northeast) *Scioto County (east) *Lewis County, Kentucky (south) *Mason County, Kentucky (southwest) *Brown County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 27,330 people, 10,501 households, and 7,613 families residing in the county. The population density was 47 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 11,822 housing units at an average density of 20 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.77% White, 0.18% Black or African American, 0.68% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.11% from other races, and 1.10% from two or more races. 0.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 38.5% were of American, 19.8% German, 11.7% Irish and 8.9% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 10,501 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.10% were married couples living together, 10.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.40% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,315, and the median income for a family was $34,714. Males had a median income of $30,000 versus $20,433 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,515. About 12.80% of families and 17.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.30% of those under age 18 and 16.00% of those age 65 or over. Government .]] Library The Adams County Public Library serves the communities of Adams County, Ohio from its administrative location in Peebles and branches in Manchester, West Union, and Seaman. In 2005, the library system loaned more than 264,000 items to its 14,000 cardholders. Total holdings (as of 2005) were over 101,000 volumes with over 250 periodical subscriptions. Hospital Adams County is served by the Adams County Regional Medical Center, located at 230 Medical Center Drive in Seaman. The hospital was previously known as Adams County Hospital, and was located in West Union. It was renamed and relocated to Seaman, and is easily accessible from the Appalachian Highway. Communities Villages Townships Unincorporated communities Natural areas *Adams Lake State Park *Chaparral Prairie State Nature Preserve *Davis Memorial State Nature Preserve *Johnson Ridge State Nature Preserve *Lynx Prairie *Shoemaker State Nature Preserve *Whipple State Nature Preserve Places of interest *Great Serpent Mound *Counterfeit House in the Manchester, OH area, the only home constructed for the purposes of counterfeiting U.S. currencyhttp://www.coinbooks.org/esylum_v11n07a28.html Counterfeit House. Retrieved 4-30-09. *Brushcreek Motorsports Complexhttp://www.brushcreekmotorsports.com/ Notable people *John Albert Cockerill, (1845-1896), born in Adams County, journalist and editor, awarded Third Order of Sacred Treasure by the Emperor of Japan. *Cowboy Copas, (1913-1963), country music singer who died in the plane crash that also killed Patsy Cline and Hawkshaw Hawkins *John Glasgow Kerr, (1824-1901), born in Adams County, noted physician and medical missionary; founder of the first hospital for the insane in China, at Canton, China. *John P. Leedom, (1847-1895), born in Adams County, United States congressman from Ohio and Sergeant at Arms of the United States House of Representatives. *Jack Roush, (1942-),is the founder, CEO, and co-owner along with John Henry of Roush Fenway Racing, a NASCAR team headquartered in Concord, North Carolina, and is Chairman of the Board of Roush Enterprises. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Adams County, Ohio References External links *Adams County Government Website *Adams County Travel and Visitors Bureau *Adams County Public Library Category:Counties of Ohio Adams County Category:Ohio River counties Category:Established in 1797